


The Dremmurr Kids Christmas special

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Undertale
Genre: Burgerpants is a mall santa, ChRiStMaS tHyMe, F/M, Flowey NO!!!, ITS AN AU!!!!, Pre-Canon, end me, lol, nothing is canon, oh dear god pray for him, potted flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: I decided to write about the Dremmurr kids Chara ,Asriel and Flowey. They are about like 7 or 8 (except Flowey. Isn't he as old as time?)Anyways the Kids go and see Santa and look around at candy, toys and wepons for Flowey.Maybe Santa will Bring Flowey a giant KNIFE for Christmas if he's a good boi...XD
Relationships: Toriel/Agore
Kudos: 3





	The Dremmurr Kids Christmas special

**Author's Note:**

> Guys so like, what if Flowey stole Christmas?
> 
> What would he tell little Cindy Louhou?
> 
> Tell me in the comments below.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, Chara hit me!"  
"You hit me first you jerk!"  
"Kids, Knock it off! I'm trying to drive here." Asgore sighed.  
"Hey Flowey," Chara said. "What do you want Santa to bring you this year?"  
"That's a stupid question. Santa Isn't real."  
Asriel stopped whining and shot a glare at Flowey saying "YES he IS real, You're just saying that 'Cause you're a Grinch."  
"Yeah Flowey, you're a mean old GRINCH! This year I want Santa to bring me a nerf gun!" Chara said happily.  
"I want Santa to bring me a Star Wars Lego set!"  
"I want Santa to DIE!" Flowey hissed.  
He HATED Christmas. Everything about it annoyed him. Especially the SINGING. Ugh, he Hated the singing. Everyone being happy, cousins and aunts and uncles taking over the house, The Christmas tree Blocking the windows, The snow ruining his soil, The list just goes on and on.  
"Flowey! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." Toriel scowled.

"Hey Dad, are we there yet?" Asriel asked impatiantley.  
"Look outside your window son."  
Asriel pressed his snout against the cold car window and gasped in amazement. Chara did the same on their side too.  
"Mama, Is this the place? Is Santa gonna be here?" Chara asked.  
Flowey looked out the window and saw that they were at the mall. 'Great,' Flowey thought. 'A bunch of bratts telling some stranger what they want and then throwing fits'.

Once Asgore was able to park the car, The Dremmurrs all unloaded. "Asriel, plese help Flowey out of His seat and put him in the cart."  
"Yes mama!"  
Asriel reached over Flowey's pot and unbuckled him. Flowey backed away and said "Watch it buddy! I'll bite you I swear!"  
"looks like SOMEONE needs a nap."  
Asriel Sat him in the red Cart and Chara pulled him around.

As they entered the mall Flowey instantly started to get mad. All around him were Idiots dressed as Christmas Elves and Riendeer. "Merry Christmas!" they all shouted.  
'It's not even December yet' Flowey thought.

"MOOOOM!!! LOOK IT'S SANTA CLAUS!!" Asriel screamed.  
"Yeah, It is Santa! How About you go take your Siblings to go see him!"  
"Chara! Flowey! Let's go see Santa!"  
Chara's eyes opened wide and they said "Okay!" Chara ran with their Brother and dragged Flowey Behind Themself.  
Once they Got in line Flowey instantly recognized the staff. There was Bratty and Catty, Sans and Papyrus, Burgerpants And the Nice cream guy, Mettaton and more.  
While they waited to see 'Santa' (it was really burgerpants in a costume) One of the "Elves" (papyrus) approched Asriel.

"Hello Young Child! Are you Ready to see Santa!"  
"Yeah! Are you one of his Elves?" Asriel asked.  
"Well Indeed I am! I come from the Northpole! And what do you want for Christmas?"  
"I want a Nerf Gun!" Chara interuppted.  
Asriel said "And I want a star wars lego set!"  
Flowey rolled his eyes when Papyrus aked him the same quiestion.  
"And what About you Little flower?"  
Flowey paused. He thought of something rude and nasty to say as an evil grin crept across his face.  
"I want Santa to go eat SHIT."  
Papyrus paused.  
"Oh."  
Papyrus then felt uncomfortable and slowly walked away.

Soon enough, it was their turn to talk to Santa.   
'Oh God, it's the little flower kid...' Burgerpants thought.  
Asriel and Chara Plopped down on 'Santa's' legs and Bombarded him with questions. They didn't forget about Flowey of course, Chara held him in their arms.  
"Umm, Uhh," Bugerpants tried to listen but they were all speaking to fast.  
"Ho Ho Ho, can you PLEASE speak normal, Santa has no fuck-I MEAN FLIPPIN CLUE what you young children are saying."  
Chara spoke first and said "I've been REALLY good this year, i only hit my brother ONCE, but that doesn't count because he hit me first. I want a Nerf Gun for Christmas!"   
"And I have been Extra Good, Gooder than Chara! I want a Star wars Lego set! I don't care which one, Just as long as it's Star Wars!  
"Hey you, Little flower, What would you like for Christmas..."  
"I want to Reset the timeline and watch you DIE!"  
Burgerpants fell silent. "Yeah well fuck you too." He said under his breath.  
Flowey and his siblings left the mall Santa and tried to forget that ever happened.

They caught up with their mother in a clothig store.  
"There you kids are, i was starting to get a little worried. Here, Take this and go buy some Hot chocolate. the store upstairs is selling some. Your father will be there waiting for you."  
"yes Mama!" The duo answered.  
"Chara, hold me AND DON'T DROP ME! This is my last pot."  
"Why don't you just ask Santa for another one?"  
"'Cause that's STUPID. You idiots really belive in SANTA?"  
"Geez Flowey, you're gonna get a whole lotta coal this year."  
Chara picked up Flowey from the Red Wagon and Held him in their arms. They bolted off to the nearest escalator and skipped up to the second floor.  
"STOP RUNNING! YOU ALMOST DROPPED ME!"  
Once they had reached their destination, Agore opened his arms and his kids came running to him.  
"Hey kiddos, how was Santa? Did you get to see him?"  
Chara spoke up and said "YEAH! I told him i wanted a nerf gun!"  
"And i told him i was extra good, gooder than Chara!" Asriel boasted.  
Asgore held Flowey and said "And what about you Flowey? what do you want for Christmas?"  
"I told him to go DIE!" flowey hissed.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Asgore said as he rolled his eyes.

Asgore gave the kids a cup of hot Chocolate to share while he chatted with his friends.  
"Hey Azzy, what do you want to go do when we're done with our drink?"  
"I want to go and look at the candy store! They always have peppermint bark during Christmas time."  
"Chara lifted Flowey from the ground and said "What do you wanna do Flowey? You know, i know a store here that has knives and guns on display and maybe you wanna go look. They might even let you hold one..."  
Flowey's mood instantly lifted as they said this, and he replied with "YES! Finally something cool!"  
And so the three Dreemurr kids went on their litte adventure.

"Chara! Look it's the place!" Asriel pressed his snout up againt the shops window and looked with amazement.  
"Are they giving away Peppermint bark?" Chara asked.  
"They're giving away A LOT of CANDY!"  
They all walked into the small shop and looked at all the candy in the glass jars. There was Butterscotch, cinnamon, peppermints, caramel, malt balls, and so many more.  
At the Check out line there was a small cart that was giving away free bags of candy. And not just any candy, Christmas candy.  
"CHARA LOOK!" Asriel shouted as he pointed to the cart.  
The children stepped in line and waited to get their bag of candy.


End file.
